BacaráEl juego comienza
by magda.mafro
Summary: Lucios Malfoy está a un paso de la bancarrota, antes de enfrentarse al escrutinio público y gracias a su taimada lengua enredadora, hará un trato con Xenophilius Lovegood a quien la fortuna parece sonreírle de pronto a través de una herencia. Y con ello el arreglo seria sencillo: El matrimonio de sus vástagos, pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando cupido sea secuestrado por Draco Malfoy ..
1. Introducción

Bacará,

El juego comienza.

Introducción.

Lucios Malfoy está a un paso de la bancarrota, antes de enfrentarse al escrutinio público y gracias a su taimada lengua enredadora, hará un trato con_Xenophilius_ _Lovegood a quien la fortuna parece sonreírle de pronto a través de una herencia. Y con ello el arreglo seria sencillo: El matrimonio de sus vástagos, pero, ¿qué sucederá cuando cupido sea secuestrado por Draco Malfoy para impedirlo? ¿O cuando Luna Lovegood elabore unos chocolates de enamoramiento que pretende comercializar en sortilegios Weasley? ¿O cuando el destino sea torcido a través de una pócima errónea que ponga a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en su camino? _

_ Todo esto _afectara el curso de la historia, incluyendo a estas cuatro personas que no estaban destinadas a estar juntas, no hasta que el juego de un despistado editor y un asechador interesado han cruzado erróneamente unas cartas antiguas…

…Descubriendo quizá que así debería ser.

Por:

Rowin.


	2. Cap 1

¡Lo sé, lo sé!, prometí no meter otro fic , si con los que tengo en proceso son suficientes, pero me conozco y a pesar que querer guardar este para mucho después, no resistí. Si te gusta, solo te pido paciencia. Mi cabeza estará envuelta en un caos por todas jajajaja. Ni modo.

Espero que les guste. Saludos.

Bacará.

Dedicado a: Ti lector locura locuaz que lee mis locas historias.

Harry-Hermione

Draco-Luna

Cap 1. Sorprendidos ¿En qué?

Por Rowin.

Soy Harry James Potter, el elegido, "el niño que vivió", el que según debe matar a Voldemorth o este me mata a mí, así me dijeron hace cinco años más menos. Tengo a la fecha 16 años con 182 días. Soy el mejor amigo de Ronald Billius Weasley y de Hermione Jane Granger hasta…hace unas horas.

Resulta que si el destino se estaba dando una reverenda agasajada con mi vida, esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. Camino como autónomo por los pasillos del colegio de magia y hechicería a donde se supone, me enseñaran lo que necesito saber. "Saber", esa palabrita me resonaría todo el tiempo, que complicada resultará.

Hermione camina a mi lado como a un metro de distancia, callada por primera vez en su vida ¿pueden creer que ella guarde silencio?, atrás de nosotros y no entiendo aun porque, va Lunatica Lovegood y Pedante Malfoy, aun siendo su mirada rabiosa de ese idiota hurón, la rubia va tarareando una tonadita que me está encrespando los nervios. Hermione fue quien giro a verla y parece que esos ojotes que le ha dado han funcionado. Delante de nosotros dos va la profesora McGonagall con el gesto serio y la mueca desencajada.

"Bom bom" parece resonar cada que damos un paso sobre el piso de piedra desde el cuarto de los Menesteres hasta la oficina del Director ausente, creo que son las cinco de la mañana, hora de mi sentencia a muerte. Ignorando porque nos encontramos en una situación _bochornosa_. Estoy temblando, no precisamente porque se acerque el invierno.

-Caramelos ácidos- dice la profesora para entrar al despacho de nuestro querido director.-Pasen.

Tropezamos al querer pasar los dos a la vez, cosa que nos pone más nerviosos.

-Auch…es-te tu…

-¡¿Puedes quitarte Potter?!- exclama ella visiblemente alterada, ni me había fijado que trae la ropa torcida y la melena tan alborotada que de buena gana me soltaba a reír si no siento sus ojos asesinos y supongo que yo me veo casi igual.

-¡¿Potter?...Oye no todo es culpa mía!

-¡Debe serlo, esto no…yo… segura que me drogaste!-

-¿Yo?...¡pero si la que me dio los ingredientes fuiste tú!

-Por eso es tu culpa, no se supone eres el Príncipe Mestizo- ironizo-¡no te sale todo perfecto!

-¡Yo no soy el Príncipe Mestizo, Hermione y lo sabes!

-¿No, entonces porque no quieres entregar el maldito libro?

-Chicos, por favor…-sonó la voz languida de esa rubia, a quien vi, iba con la cara sucia de tizne y los cabellos chamuscados- esto es…

-Esto es una maldita broma…no…le diré a mi Padre que me han tendido una vulgar trampa- chisto el platinado con enfado- yo solo estuve ahí por orden de Snape…maldito viejo relamido.

Ya se armaba un san quintín entre nosotros cuando resonó la voz de la profesora callándonos y logrando que nos subieran los colores a las mejillas.

-¡Silencio, hagan favor de pasar y cerrar la puerta a menos que pretendan que todo el colegio se entere! Merlín, porque tienen que ser siempre ustedes- exclamo cansada- me hacen el favor de poner en este frasquito el recuerdo y veremos qué tan cierto es que hayan hecho algo contra el otro. Y si fuera el caso, tomare las medidas correspondientes. Chicos- suavizo- las circunstancias no están para ello- suspiro- sus recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?- pregunte incrédulo-

-Eres tan torpe Harry…-dijo mi amiga con ese tono superior, tomo su varita y lo vacío mirándome retadoramente, pero Hermione resultaba siempre temeraria y regularmente pecaba de…ingenua.

-Sr. Potter…

-Bien…Hermione, te darás cuenta quien abuso de quien…

-Eso lo decidiré Yo, Sr Potter, en este caso ambos son acusados de conductas inapropiadas. Señorita Lovegood y Sr Malfoy, acérquense, veremos lo que sucedió con ustedes una vez terminemos con esto, porque ustedes estaban escondidos en ese viejo armario y fueron testigos –nos señaló con la cabeza-Acérquense…

Lo hicimos sobre el pensadero de plata, la profesora vacío los recuerdos que se volvieron espirales y se juntarían en uno solo.

-Vaya…que extraño. Los recuerdos no suelen mezclarse tanto, no se hacen uno solo, a menos que en verdad…mmm.- sentí enrojecer tan solo de imaginarlo.

-¡Hazte para allá!-me dijo mi "amiga" de un empujon.

-Si te incomoda la verdad, Hermione…es porque tú si estabas consciente- dije ya molesto, pero lo que verían me incomodaría a más no poder-

-Eso lo veremos…-refuto.

-¡Silencio!

Fue así:

Inicio del Recuerdo

Harry bajaba animado por el partido que se llevaría ese día, los Sliteryn besarían el suelo arenoso con la victoria de los Gryffindor, pero al cruzar el pasillo que daba al gran comedor, encontró a Ginny y Dean dándose un beso largo de buenos días, no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado y la sonrisa amplia se desvaneció, paso de largo con la cabeza gacha. Entro y vio a su castaña amiga con un libro frente a su tazón de cereal.

-Hola Herms…

-Hola Harry…

-¿No terminaste tus deberes hace cuatro días?

-Solo…leía- presto atención a su amigo, estaba alicaído y ella suspiro-

-¿Los viste?

-¿A quién?- dijo este fingiendo prestar atención a su jugo de calabaza-

-Hay Harry…quieres que…

-Sabes, estoy atrasado en pociones. ¿Me ayudas después del juego?- solicito para evadir el tema.

-Cuando no…pero si, está bien. ¿Dónde?

-En el cuarto de los menesteres, así McGonagall no podrá reprendernos por estar fuera de la cama a media noche, ya sabes cómo esta imposible, parece alguacil.

-Y vaya, parece tener ojos en todos lados, lo que hace un poco de poder. ¿Te imaginas si fuera directora?-dijo con ojos abiertos.

-Ni Dios lo mande… no podríamos meter de contrabando las cervezas de mantequilla ni el wisky de fuego que los gemelos contrabandean en las fiestas.

-¿Dejara mucho dinero?

-Supongo…pero bueno…te veo en la noche.

Sentí las orejas calientes, casi con humo, la profesora hizo una mueca y un sonidito, que la misma Hermione se sonrojo y tratamos de explicarlo…

-Profesora…vera, no lo tome tal cual, pero…

-Lo que Harry quiere decir, es que…

-Así, que Alguacil…y el cuarto de los menesteres…muy bien, lo mantendré oculto de una buena vez. – dijo esta con sus ojos de gato, volvimos a sumergirnos-

Continúa Recuerdo

Los vestidores de los chicos, justo antes de salir por el túnel hacia el campo de juego. Luna, Hermione y Ginny están observando entre los espectadores, mientras Harry intenta soltar de los postes de madera al pelirrojo que se agarra como gato, solo que un hurón se acerca y con voz fuerte y burlona se acerca a ellos.

-¿Asustado Weasley, quieres llamar a mami?

-¡Mira Malfoy, será mejor que te quites!- dice este componiéndose un poco el traje, abochornado por cómo le vio sujetarse al tronco macizó que sostenía las gradas justo donde se encontraban las chicas sin saberlo-

-¡Tranquilo Ron!, no le des importancia a lo que la rata blanca dice…

-San Potter defendiendo a la comadreja.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Malfoy, lo dices por ser tan inútil , solo estarías en ese campo de juego si tu padre te comprara el pase.

-¡Comadreja idiota!

-Vete de aquí Malfoy- el moreno le apunto de pronto con su varita, otra falta más por retar a un compañero dentro de los terrenos de la escuela sin estar en clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Mas cuando sus rinocerontes guardianes jalaron al rubio, cuando vieron que Harry murmuraba un hechizo.

-Así que apuntando a un estudiante Sr Potter…

-¡Pero era Malfoy, Profesora y además…!

-Una falta grave, hay Harry como le haces para complicar más las cosas- dijo "mi amiga", le mire airado-

-Acaso no viste como ese idiota vino a molestarnos.

-Eso no se justifica Harry.-dijo Hermione muy ufana, molesta aun conmigo y sumamente desgreñada-

-¡Además es un cobarde, corrió y solo fue un Lumus!

Continúa Recuerdo

La varita apuntaba una luz que no era más que un "lumus" , solo que Draco estaba irritado de unas horas antes por la noticia que le había dado su padre, estaba tan enojado con "su deber a la familia" que tenía que desquitarse con alguien más, por eso no presto atención a lo que ese remedo de niño maravilla pronuncio, del susto solo Harry sabría que murmuro.

-¡Lárgate o no dudare en lanzarte un imperdonable!

-¡Me la pagaras Potter!- la voz de Draco se escuchó entre el pasillo, Harry sujetaba al pelirrojo de la capa para que no se fuera encima de Draco, y no porque le importara lo que este le hiciera, si no por lo pálido y demacrado que su amigo estaba y que amenazaba con vaciar su nulo intento de desayuno.-

-No me siento bien Harry, te juro que no me siento nada bien. Mejor llama al suplente.

-Tranquilo, todos estamos nerviosos la primera vez…- Eso creía, dándole confianza por decirlo- Y no dejes que Hermione te de uno de sus tés, ni funcionan. Solo te duele la panza y quieres salir corriendo, pero al baño.

-Así que no funcionan, he. ¡Y porque demonios me lo pedias en cada juego que tenías, acaso no sabes que debo bajar a la cocina y tomar cosas de las alacenas que debo abrir por estar con llave!...ups.

-Así que usted, Srita Granger, baja a deshoras a la cocina. ¿Se puede saber que té es?

-De tila con una pisca de orégano y miel-

-Uno que se usa para dolores menstruales.

-¡Ves, te dije que no era para lo mío!

-A mí me ayuda- dijo así de malas.

-Hermione…

-Mejor cállate.

Continúa Recuerdo

-Pues si Harry, pero…-susurro apenas-tu eres Harry Potter.

-¿Y eso qué?...créeme si te digo que preferiría llamarme Pedro Infante.

-Yo insisto en que vomitare en el campo.

-¿Recuerdas la bludger que casi me tira?- afirmo-

-Desde luego, si Hermione estaba como loca al ver que te estampabas en el suelo…

-No exageres Ron-

-No exagero, pregúntale a Luna. Claro yo también estaba preocupado por ti. A veces creo que te quiere más a ti- dijo esto un poco molesto- mira, es mi primer partido y no ha venido a verme…si fueras tu…

-No comiences Ron. Si no vino seguro fue por tu comentario en la mesa del desayuno.

-¡Yo solo dije que ….

-Mejor ni le sigas, te pasaste Ron.

-¿Crees que le debo una disculpa?

-¿Lo dudas?, mira solo no dejes que acierten y eso será suficiente- palmeo su hombro-

-Tú nunca discutes con Hermione… ¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos somos mesurados Ron, deberías aprender a controlarte mejor.

Salí un poco del recuerdo, y le reclame.

-¿Ahora, porque no dices nada?. A ver, dime que hice algo malo y que soy capaz de aprovecharme de ti.

-Harry…yo, pues lo siento. Pero Ron si fue un idiota, y tú le seguiste el juego, riéndote a mis costillas.

-Me reí, porque Malfoy se estrelló contra el pilar por ir de bobo con una chica que pasaba por el entarimado a la que el viento levanto su túnica y su falda, una que mostro unas braguitas de encaje rosado. Averigua primero.

-¿No que no ves bien?

-Llevaba mis gafas…-sentí la mirada acusadora de ambas mujeres, me sumergí de nuevo.

Continúa Recuerdo

El equipo gano y la celebración se hizo en la sala común de los Gryffindor, botellas de hidromiel y cervezas de mantequilla se repartían, otra falta grave al reglamento. Los chicos y chicas departían y la copa de la victoria la levanto el pelirrojo, quien parecía eufórico por su victoria. Harry y Hermione entraban con la caja de la segunda tanda de bebidas, por ayudar a los gemelos quienes bailoteaban y se mofaban de su hermano. Ginny en un rinconcito miraba a Harry, este le dejo cargar sola la caja a la castaña para ir, se animaría a decirle lo que sentía, pero se detuvo a un metro cuando Dean apareció y tomo a su novia de la cintura y la elevo. Otra vez sintió la desdicha en su corazón, aun cuando la pelirroja le miro apenada.

Hermione se vio rodeada de chicos y chicas metiendo mano por su costado, sobre sus hombros, brazos, uno más roso sus senos, lo sintió porque giro molesta y demás para tomar un poco de ese líquido, Harry la miro y resignado fue hasta ella. Había visto quien fue la mano larga.

-Suéltala, ya ni tiene nada.

-Te pasas, me dejas ahí cargando todo el peso. No tengo la misma fuerza tuya Harry.

-Por algo te digo que hagas un poco de Quidisch. Ve nada más, te empujan y te dejas caer. Ni las manos pones.

-mmmm, bueno ya. Si McGonagall se entera que pusiste suerte liquida en el jugo de calabaza de Ron, pueden expulsarte Harry…

-No sé a qué te refieres.-dijo mostrándole la botellita- la que infringió la ley, fuiste tú. Te vi lanzar ese hechizo en el campo.

-Es muy diferente…eran las preliminares. No interferí.

-Ron solo creyó beberlo Herms…y velo ahí, más seguro.

Y vaya que estaba más seguro, ambos sonrieron, creyendo haber hecho lo mejor por este, hasta que vieron como una chica rubia llamada Lavander subió, colgándose de un sorprendido pelirrojo lo beso y este correspondió entre el barullo, Harry sonrió y aplaudió, pero su amiga saldría dolida.

La encontró sentada en las escaleras con unas avecillas volando sobre esta, y le rompió el corazón mirarla así, tan triste. Tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Harry, que sientes cuando ves a Ginny con Dean?

Una corretiza y risitas los hizo levantar. Ahí estaba el dueño de su agonía de la mano de una rubia sonriente que lo jalaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?...qué es eso…

-¡Opugno!- y ahí estaban las avecillas golpeándose contra el muro cuando Ron se agacho.

-¡Estás loca!- solo se fue se dejó caer, Harry miro con pena y la tomo del brazo enganchándose al suyo.

-Así se siente.- algo sucedió, sin verlo una extraña lucecita se formaría en ese nudos de manos, estaban demasiado tristes uno por el otro para prestar atención a que una varita en el extremo del jardín lanzó un hechizo cuando la otra persona que estaba con esa le dio un bofetón.

-¿Has visto?...qué raro, no recuerdo haber visto la luz esa- dijo ella-

-Yo tampoco, estabas pellizcándome.

-No es verdad…tú me pellizcaste.

-Claro que no.

Continúa Recuerdo

-Vamos…

-¿A dónde?

-Me pediste ayuda Harry…

-Bueno, pero no pensé que después de esto…quisieras ayudarme.

-Harry, me ayudara a no pensar, lo que esos dos…estén haciendo en estos momentos.

-Solo se besan… ¿qué más podrían hacer?

-¡Por eso! Y mejor no me digas más…que me duele el estómago.

-¿Por qué no te haces un tecito? De esos que me das a mi…funcionan.

-Humm…vamos.

Salieron los dos agarrados de la mano hacia la sala de los menesteres, arrastrando con desanimo los pies, uno y otro pensando en lo que ese par de pelirrojos estaría haciendo con su cada cual. Entraron y el caldero y la mesa que ocupaban estaba lista y con las hierbas y libros que ocupaban, se pusieron a trabajar. Una caja de chocolates apareció sobre una mesita, tan melancólicos estaban que no supieron quien entro ni quien salió en corretilla, el mezclar y sonar el caldero no les dejo a más. En un descanso, cuando la poción parecía cocinarse, una que por cierto Harry preparo de inicio a final y que Hermione solo le pasara los ingredientes, sentada sobre la tabla.

-Hazme espacio, Herms.- dijo este, dando un brinco.

-No necesitabas de mi ayuda. Ni me dejaste hacerlo a mi modo.

-Bueno, es que de pronto supe cómo hacerla, pero me gusta estar acompañado. ¿Estamos fregados no, Herms?, mira que atormentarnos. ¿Por qué no podemos tener lo que queremos?

-Supongo que…no somos lo que ellos buscan- dijo esta cabizbaja, desviando su mirada por la lagrima que ya bajaba-

-No digas eso Herms, cualquier chico estaría encantado de que le hicieras caso.

-Huy si, como no…

-Ahí está Collman, Krum, Neville…

-¿Neville?, estás loco…el mira a Ginny.

-Eso era antes…veo que te ve al pasar cerca de él. Deberías intentarlo, es buen chico. Un poco "despistado" donde pone la mano…pero…

-¿Crees?...no…se me haría extraño. Como si fuese, no se…un primo u algo así. Además le gusta a Luna.

-¿A Luna?, en serio…

-sí, ¿porque?

-Pues, había pensado en invitarla a salir…Me cae bien, no sé, tengo empatía, ya que pues…Ginny está con Dean.

-Somos un caso Harry…un completo y fatal caso.

-¿Cuánto falta para que la poción quede lista?

-Unas dos horas en cocimiento.

-¿Ya es tarde, no?-

-Las dos…Ve a dormirte Herms, yo me quedo aquí. Además es injusto que te desveles por mi causa, debí hacer esto hace dos días.

-No deja, ni sueño tengo. Lo que si es que tengo sed y hambre.

-Yo también, no cenamos.

-Voy a la cocina, dudo que la misma McGonagall se dé cuenta, mi hechizo es inrastreable-dijo muy ufana y orgullosa-traigo algo y así matamos el tiempo.

-Va, yo busco algo que nos sirva de mesa.

Sacamos la cabeza del pensadero, la mirada severa de la profesora estaba siendo más evidente. Eso de que entrara a nuestros recuerdos pudiese tomarse en contra.

-Así que no solo el té…la comida. Y metieron al colegio bebidas embriagantes Srita Granger…sin contar que me subestima por lo visto.

-¡Pero si yo solo las cargue!

-Te dije que las soltaras, que los gemelos podrían…mejor me callo.

-Sera mejor que sí, .

Tocaron a la puerta con insistencia.

-Ahora, lo que debemos saber es como terminaron en…esa situación. Ambos parecen no recordar nada. Adelante- llamo la profesora, Severus entro con prisas, no sin antes darnos esa mirada de desaire y humillación. Torció la boca al vernos ahí con el cabello enmarañado, pero estaba inquieto al ver a su discípulo y a una Ravenclaw.

-Profesora McGonagall, debe atender esta misiva. Dumbledor no se encuentra, ha salido fuera y me temo que es urgente atender al Wizengamot

-¡¿Ellos aquí?! Debe tratarse de algo muy serio, Severus- este afirmo-, vamos, vamos. Ustedes cuatro no se muevan de aquí, en cuanto regrese continuaremos con la…charla.

Hermione estaba muy molesta conmigo, y yo ni sabía porque.

-Deja de mirarme así, ¿acaso tu recuerdas lo que paso?

-¡No, pero esto no …no…asch!.

-Apuesto mi almuerzo a que lo que paso fue por tu insistencia- dije cansado, tenía hambre, como si hubiese hecho mucho esfuerzo, mire mis manos con marquitas rojas-¡ve…me mordiste!

-Claro que no. Estoy completamente segura de que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo…así…contigo.

-¿A no?...pues yo menos, eres como…como.

-Como mi hermano.

-Eso, seguro tiene una explicación lógica.

-Solo tenemos una manera de averiguarlo, ¿y si terminamos de ver el recuerdo?, así cuando la profesora regrese al menos tendremos idea de cuál será el castigo.

-¡No me van a meter en más problemas!-rugió el rubio.

-Considero que debo ir a desayunar, regreso en un rato.- dijo Luna saliendo muy campechanamente-

-¡Lovegood no puedes irte, no tolerare que me amonesten por tu culpa, no de nuevo, no cuando se supone debes acatar lo que te diga!- Draco se calló al ver nuestra curiosidad- ustedes no se atrevan a asomar la cabeza…

-Lista…una, dos…tres…- ya íbamos cuando la mano de ese nos sacó del agua y nos llevó con él.

-Ustedes dos vienen conmigo…mi Padre debe estar borracho cuando se le ocurrió mandarme esa misión imposible…

…continuara.


	3. Cap 2

Bacará.

Cap. 2 ¿Recuerdas esto?

Por Rowin.

Mire a Draco enfadada, ¿porque teníamos que hacerle caso a "ese"? Harry pareció opinar lo mismo y cuando salíamos lo empujamos a la cuanta de tres, allá fue a dar casi a cara de muro.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito, así que han quebrantado una orden- Harry y yo nos quedamos petrificados al escuchar a nuestras espaldas la voz de la profesora.

-Nosotros solo…- comencé a decir.

-Ellos me empujaron, me obligaron a salir- dijo ese rubio, tenía ganas de cachetearlo por mentiroso.

-¡Eso no es verdad, tu nos jalaste cuando Hermione y yo pensábamos ver lo que seguía!

-Harry-musite en un pellizco- Profesora, comprenderá que…

-Nada, al despacho, ahora mismo- séalo con su varita la puerta que se abrió.

-Mentiroso- dije al pasar por lado de Malfoy.

-Sangre sucia…

-Cállate Malfoy o te tragaras tus palabras- dijo mi antes mejor amigo.

-Muy bien, Srita Lovegood, veo que es más sensata que estos tres.- los tres volteamos a verla, ahí estaba Luna masticando una manzana verde que no traía antes-

-Luna, ¿No sabes que aparecerte está prohibido en el colegio?-dije molesta al ponerme a su lado, la profesora iba a cerrar los pesados cortineros.

-No sabía que lo estaba…

-Pues lo está… nos has metido en un lio, ahora el castigo será mayor.

-Yo no les pedí que me siguieran- dijo en una sonrisa-

-No, pero Draco nos jalo a buscarte…

-¿Quién?

-Draco, Luna, Draco Malfoy, ese que esta allá- señale al chico que estaba recargado en la pared, aun rumiando, limpiándose la nariz de la sangre al estrellársele en el muro de piedra.

-¿Él es Draco Malfoy?- dijo sorprendida, yo pensé que me estaba jugando una charreada.

-¿Acaso no lo habías visto antes en el colegio?

-Sinceramente no le pongo atención a la gente que me es indiferente…como él supongo.

Draco que había escuchado se puso rojo en un instante, resoplo mirándola con ojos de asesino. Harry se soltó a reír y yo estaba comenzando a creer que la rubia si tenía un tornillo roto. ¿Cómo no había visto a Draco antes? Era guapísimo!, eso sí, pesado, pedante, grosero y déspota, pero de que era guapísimo no había duda.

-Proseguiremos, jóvenes, acérquense- en eso entro una lechuza con un pergamino que dejo caer, no nos dimos cuenta que la profesora salió.

-Lista- me dijo Harry con esa sonrisa sarcástica y su mirada de triunfo-…una, dos…tres…- le pare-

-Me voy a reír en tu cara Harry, cuando te des cuenta de quien fue la culpa y esa no debió ser mía.

-Estamos por verlo- contesto.

Continúa Recuerdo

-Voy a la cocina, dudo que la misma McGonagall se dé cuenta, mi hechizo es inrastreable-dijo muy ufana y orgullosa-traigo algo y así matamos el tiempo.

-Va, yo busco algo que nos sirva de mesa.

Así lo hicieron, Hermione regreso a los minutos con una canastita que comenzó a vaciar sobre la alfombra deslavada que Harry pudo encontrar y sacudir un poco, le aventó dos almohadones y comenzaron a jugar con ellos.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, el olor de esa poción comenzó a llenarles la nariz, olía a frambuesas con cedro, extraño, pensó Harry después que devoraron sus emparedados y destapaban la segunda botella de cerveza de mantequilla que apareció en la alacena que justo ella abriría, Hermione olía a frambuesas frescas cada que ella estaba cerca, ese olor la acompañaba. Lo mismo sucedió con ella, parecía un poco mareada, no se…rara. Y al percatarse del olor a Cedro le hizo confuso, Harry olía a Cedro por las mañanas después de que tomaba su ducha. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?, Harry y Ron llegaban regularmente tarde y corriendo a la clase de poción, y como ráfaga pasaban cerca y ella que sabía que Ron olía a pasto fresco, supo que el olor a Cedro era de Harry, su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, su compañero de clases y de problemas.

-Me siento un poco extraña… ¿Tu no?

-A de ser por la cerveza…espera a ver qué encuentro…- se levantó de un salto y al hacerlo también comenzó a marearse un poco, y la cajita de chocolates miro, y creyendo que su amiga, si, su mejor amiga, casi hermana había estado ahí acompañándole pudiendo estar descansando, le hizo hacer su buena acción-ahh…mira, te compre unos chocolates…

-¿En serio?, vaya Harry…pues gracias. ¿Fuiste tú solo?

-Si… ¿porque?

-Porque sueles arrastrarme a que te acompañe por ellos. Dices que la dependienta te mira con ganas de quitarte la capa jajajajajaja.

-No me hace gracia, y si te fijaras bien, en lugar de estar cuidando a Ron. Sabrías que digo la verdad.

-Supongo… ¿Quieres uno?

-Bueno.

Entre risas y platicas, se vieron desenvueltos, esos chocolates tenían algo, "amargo dijo ella", el diría que seguro es por ser chocolate amargo como decía la cajita y ambos rieron. Y de las risas pasaron a sentirse incómodos y con un calor que comenzaba a llenar el cuarto de los menesteres. Harry pidió una radio, para sacarse de la mente lo que comenzaba a llenarla. Ese condenado olor a frambuesas frescas que lo inquietaban de más. Ella se levantó primero, estaba muy desesperada por algo que no sabía qué. La distrajo el ruido de un viejo armario que estaba en un rincón. Había una corbata de rayas color verde, ya pensaba investigar cuando Harry le hablo, con esa mirada brillante y su risa simplona.

(Escuchar: Layla de Eric Clapton)

-Bailamos- solicito su amigo-

-Bueno…así se me desentumen las piernas.

Hermione reía por la imitación de Harry tocando un bajo imaginario, Harry con los brincos que ella daba imitando a una fans, se sonrojo de pronto cuando miro el rebote desenfrenado de su pecho, desvío la vista. Cuando lo hizo ella giro y miro sus brazos hacer fuerza y la marca de sus bíceps, parecía que un calor subió por su dedo pequeño del pie hasta su cerebro y desvió la vista. Así estuvieron entre brincos, risas y miraditas indecisas e impropias para dos mejores amigos con intenciones de hermanos añadidos. Hasta que ella tropezó, y Harry la sostuvo apenas de la cinturilla del pantalón.

-Cuidado, puedes hacerte daño.

-Ahh, si…este…gracias.

Se miraron y una explosión pareció escucharse, sus corazones latían presurosos, Harry fue quien se aproximó con intención de saber qué demonios le sucedía, ella se hizo atrás cuando vio la intención de este de besarla. Sonrieron nerviosos, era el alcohol o la poción esa que ya los estaba hartando con esos olores tan conocidos, hasta que…sin miramientos Harry la cogió de la cintura y la acerco, para bailar así juntos y calmar sus "ansias". Ella comenzó a mecerse suavemente, a relajarse por los acordes de la música. No dando mayor importancia, paso sus manos sobre el cuello de Harry, este al sentirlos tan suaves y cálidos, cerro igual sus ojos, y sostuvo sus manos entre la espalda de ella, a que a gusto se sentían.

Y de la mano sin malicia en estos lados, comenzaron a descender, Harry agarrando confianza y botando al suelo su inseguridad con las chicas, la bajo a la cadera de la mujer que estaba ahí, no abrió sus ojos, la chica pareció un poco incomoda y las subió a su cintura, se agito de pronto y abrió los ojos, y miro a Hermione que también abría los suyos, pasaron saliva, y esa mirada los conecto junto a la intoxicación que seguro sufrían. El vaporcito verde que comenzó a ser más evidente a su alrededor ni lo notaron. Ni el grito de auxilio de alguien que era amordazado dentro de ese armario evanescente.

Sin decir nada más, Harry la beso, ella no respondía, parecía helada.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-No…seguro ni nos gustara…besarnos claro.

-¿Probamos?

-¿El qué?

-El besarnos, y así sabremos que tienes la razón- justifico él por la necesidad que le recorría- solo como experimento.

-Bueno…ya que lo dices así.

-¿Comienzas?

-No, como crees…tu, hazlo tu yo creo que...

Sin poder estarse en paz, y aguantar la sarta de justificaciones que le daría, la callo juntando sus labios, se sentían suaves, y ahora que ella comenzaba a cooperar, no tan fríos, más bien dulces y cálidos. Entonces ella segura de que no les gustaría, adentro su lengua a la boca de su amigo, quien se exalto y la sujeto más fuerte haciendo lo mismo y chocando su lengua con la de ella quien lamio con sus labios, ella entonces gimió un poco y se separó avergonzada. El beso había estado más que bueno. Harry sonrojado pero más abierto a esa sensación se acercó y la tomo con cuidado de la mano, Hermione negó, pero ni se quitó ni se fue. Dejo que Harry la besara de nuevo, y entre cada suspiro y jadeo la recargo en el muro próximo. Ahí donde la luz era tenue. Se olvidó de que estaba haciendo Ron y él lo que Ginny dejaría que Dean tocara. Estaba haciendo lo suyo, con Hermione, quien temblaba pero le dejaba tocar su pecho sobre la ropa. Que loco pensó, estar haciendo eso con su amiga. Bueno, al cabo solo sería eso justifico ella.

¿Cuando apareció un colchón en el suelo? Ella no se dio cuenta por tener los ojos bien cerrados disfrutando esas caricias suaves en su cuello. Harry había usado su varita y derrumbado el empolvado colchón que estaba olvidado en un rincón. ¿Porque lo hizo?, no supo, solo que su cuerpo necesitaba más. Y la comenzó a llevar ahí, sin soltarla, sin dejar de profundizar los besos que ella respondía con ganas. Ambos sintieron esa adrenalina y esa sangre bullir de manera incontrolable. El vapor verde estaba ya por todas partes y era más espeso, pero ellos no veían nada.

Aun con la habitación a oscuras, Harry alcanzó a vislumbrar el colchón al que solo reboto con ella y un leve murmullo de Hermione escapo de su garganta.

-Harry….no- dijo esta cuando las manos de Harry fueron más atrevidas y bajaban por su entrepierna, sobre el pantalón.

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada… -susurró Harry descendiendo sutilmente y mordiendo su cuello, cosas que nunca hizo y quería descubrir que lograban en una chica-

-Los chicos…McGonagall…Harry, no…para.

-Están muy lejos haciendo lo suyo, Mc Gonagall no se dará cuenta…

-Harry –dijo ella empujándolo con más fuerza, obligándolo a sentar sobre la orilla del colchón- Yo no…pues no…

-¿Confías en mí?

-Pues si Harry, pero esto está muy raro…además, pues tú y yo somos…amigos.

-Ahí esta-justifico el moreno ya sacándose la camisa y haciendo sonrojar a Hermione- entre amigos hay más confianza.

-Bueno, de confianza a esta confianza…pues no.

-No faltamos a nadie Herms, además, yo te quiero mucho…muchísimo

-Y yo a ti, pero uts puss así para esto…no creo.

-¿Y entonces porque has metido tu mano dentro de mis pantalones?

Hermione estaba casi pegada a Harry y mordía fuerte el cuello de este que jadeaba, su mano en efecto estaba dentro del pantalón y se vio con la mano a rededor de un miembro que se abultaba, lo soltó y se le quedo mirando más roja que las frambuesas.

-No te dije para que lo soltaras…es más me gusto y mucho- susurro-

-¿Harry, de cuando acá eres así…tan abierto y seguro?-cuestiono ella, dejando pasar las manos del moreno bajo su suéter, que levanto y le saco por la cabeza, cosa que ella estaba segura no iba a dejarle hacer.

-No se…hoy, supongo. ¡Olvídate por una vez de razonar todo y hazlo si tienes las mismas ganas que yo!

-No me grites Harry…-dijo ella seriamente, botando la sudadera de su amigo a la mesa, estrellándose unos frasquitos al suelo, y el vaporcito de estos al mezclarse, causando una bruma más pesada, la puerta del armario se abrió y de ahí salía Draco Malfoy corriendo atrapar de un salto un hombrecito que parecía tener alas blancas, lo ato con su corbata y lo metió de una buena vez para aparecerlo en el otro armario evanescente, ni lo notaron, no, eso les ayudaría a todos.

-Bueno, pues deja de estar cuestionando todo.

Hermione no supo en qué momento estaba en ropa interior frente a su mejor amigo, y la luz tenue de las velas que el moreno encendió le daría una vista del torso desnudo y un poco marcado de Harry, este prácticamente babeaba y sentía que desconocía todo de la vida al no haber contemplado así el cuerpo de una chica.

- ¿Todo bien?-pregunto cuando bajaba probando la piel expuesta, deteniéndose sobre el sujetador rosa pálido que ella llevaba-

-Sí, todo bien.-y claro si esta se retorció cuando Harry desabrocho el sostén y lo aventó lejos, para poder lamerlos y chuparlo sus senos de a poco. Vaya, que bien se sentía, y que dulce olor le pareció a este que desprendía la piel de Hermione, así de cerca.

-Tu… eee… ¿quieres que siga?

-¿Lo harás con cuidado? –preguntó está jadeando por las caricias que Harry hacía en su vientre.

-Claro.

-Bueno, pero solo hasta ahí, he…

Harry levantó la cara y afirmo, desde luego, hasta donde ella dejara acceder, acomodándose entre las piernas de Hermione, quien permaneció sin moverse cuando esté cumpliendo el trato, bajaba sus pantaletas de encaje rosa, hasta que un beso en su pelvis la hizo respingar; el Griyffindor se mordió un labio, pues debía reconocerlo… deseaba probar todo, deseaba aspirar ese aroma que Hermione producía con su excitación. Porque así muy tonto e ignorante no era para saber que si ella humedecía era porque estaba tan desesperada como él mismo que ya comenzaba a serle dolorosa la erección. La misma Hermione les había dado un libro de educación sexual, para que supieran un poco. Ella les dio lo Teórico, la practica ahí si se las debía. Eso dijo, hasta ahora.

-¡Diablos! –gimió Harry al meterse entre sus piernas, y ella con derecho las dejaba actuar solas.

Sin decir nada, Harry se acercó más, aspiro y llevo esa lengua juguetona hacia la cavidad de ella quien para su sorpresa se agito y dio un gritito que a él lo motivo, ante la sorpresa de la castaña metió su lengua y probo con suavidad y le gusto, le gustó mucho y comenzó a lamer con más ganas, sujetándola de lo primero que sujeto: las nalgas, ella agitada y gimiendo muy fuerte se sostenía del colchón a falta de sabanas para mitigar su desesperación, un cumulo de energía se adueñó de ella, los espasmos le siguieron, Harry, que no se quedaba con la duda intento localizar esa partecita que ella llamo "clítoris" y no supo si dio con el blanco pero ella jadeaba ya desesperada, la humedad en ella era demasiada y un poco resbalosa, y cuando dejo salir una especie de líquido que probo hasta que el gemido largo acabo en la garganta de ella, estaba gratamente sorprendido. La piel de ella estaba vibrando, se levantó excitadísimo por lo vivido, ella quien después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse le miro entre soñadora y exhausta.

-¿Todo está bien?… -susurró Harry cerca de su oído, tan cerca que pudo sentir el cálido respirar de ella quien le afirmo-¿Te gusto?- afirmo abochornada pero afirmo- ¿Quieres probarlo conmigo?-negó nerviosa- bueno, ¿lo harás luego?-afirmo con toda su vergüenza- ¿me dejas seguir?

Ya después de hacer aquello que más daba, suspiro y como respuesta lo beso a los labios y al principio le disgusto el sabor que este aun tenia de ella, pero de rato le agrado hasta morderle el labio inferior. Harry parecía sonreír en todo momento, aun cuando juntaban sus labios ansiosos y jadeantes y de ruborizarse en cada caricia y gemido que este hacía.

-Pue-des…dejar de hacer-eso.

-No…estoy feliz.

Con la vista acostumbrada al humo verde intoxicarte, vio los enormes ojos cafés mirarlo fijamente y simplemente se acercó juntando sus labios con los de Hermione una vez más, entre mordiscos y estrujones de nalgas que ella le hacía. Abrió de golpe sus ojos al sentir la mano de la castaña recorrer su miembro bajo el calzoncillo, que se apresuró a quitar para dejarle tocar a gusto, se recostó boca arriba para darle oportunidad de tocar si quería, pero esos ojos castaños lo miraban muy abiertos provocando en él un sentimiento de culpabilidad; estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando los suaves labios de ella bajaron y aprisionaron su miembro, y tímidamente comenzó a recorrerlo, eso para Harry era el cielo. Nada comparable a un juego de Quidish ni la victoria ganada. Hermione lo tocaba con curiosidad y delicadeza, junto a su propia excitación estaba siendo más que placentero.

-Un poco…mas…rápido Herms- solicito, y ella armándose de valor hizo lo que pudo, y lo que pudo en ese momento fue más que suficiente para que Harry bramara y se agitara y gimiera casi a dejarla sorda, que escándalo por esto, paso por su cabeza, un líquido comenzó a desprender, y ella sabía ,porque era muy inteligente que se trataba del líquido pre seminal y no estaba dispuesta a probarlo, ya tenía mucho con haberle lamido la mitad de su miembro erguido que engrosaba entre cada lengüetada y de acariciar por encimita torpemente.

Harry se corrió justo cuando ella se tumbó cansada a su lado, la sonrisa del chico no podía ser más grande.

-Haces mucho ruido…

-Hayyy…es que…si supieras…lo que sentí.- se justificó este-

Guardaron de nuevo silencio, la respiración se normalizo en ambos, miraban el techo y esas figuritas raras que se dibujaban.

-Harry, ¿qué crees que se sienta…hacer lo demás?

-No se…si esto ha sido…fantástico…seguro que mejor ¿No?- dijo poniéndose de costado, mirándola entre la semi oscuridad verdosa-

-¿Tú crees?, y si lo averi…

Ni tardo ni perezoso Harry invadió esa boca que le parecía más deliciosa, mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrer poco a poco el cuerpo de la castaña, metiendo mano por todos lados, no entendían que pasaba con ellos, la situación se les hacía bizarra e irreal, es como si un poquito de conciencia no se esfumara, pero entre los besos que fueron más aventureros y más confianzudos, solo sabían que la boca que besaban, besaba delicioso.

Poco a poco Harry fue encimándosele hasta colocarse entre sus piernas que abrió despacio con una rodilla mientras le besaba el cuello, Hermione las deslizaba temerosa pero esta vez, Harry era el temerario y quien le ayudaba a dejar sus miedos, y cuando sintió la mordida en sus pezones se enarco y dejo que Harry la abriera lo necesario, cosa que sería exagerada y después el mismo se encargaría de estrechar un poco. Ella mordió los hombros del moreno arrancándole jadeos al tiempo que el bajaba a su entrepierna y deslizaba un dedo en su humedad, se agito y tenso.

(Escuchar: Tears in Heaven de Eric Clapton)

-Lo hare con mucho cuidado-le susurro de nuevo sobre la piel de su seno que estaba hirviendo.-te cuidare- le dijo y ella sonrió-Tu piel… -susurró Harry succionando con fuerza un rozado pezón que estaba duro y sensible- es tan… suave…

Después volvió al perfumado cuello de piel apiñonada, dando suaves pero fuertes succiones por todo esté haciendo a Hermione suspirar con sus lamidas, besos y mordisqueos.

-Harry…me quedara marca.

-No lo hará…

-¡Pero…!

-Solo disfrútalo, relájate, siénteme… -diría Harry suavemente al tiempo que alzando un poco la cadera de Hermione, entraba un segundo dedo para acostumbrarla, ella aun hacia esa mueca de dolor, que él se grabaría en el subconsciente, con cuidado y por instinto, comenzó a rodear despacio esos labios virginales, y de ratito, que parecía acostumbrarse a esa intromisión, deslizo afuera y adentro con mucha delicadeza, haciendo a Hermione suspirar y sujetarse del brazo que soportaba el peso para no aplastarla, Harry estaba embelesado, la forma en que ella fruncía sus cejas, la manera que sus pestañas revoloteaban con sus ojos entrecerrados y esa boca entreabierta que gemía suavemente.

Cuando ella se movió un poco y le apretó sus dedos en el antebrazo, Harry con el corazón a mil por hora, saco los dedos, tomo su pene y lo situó en la entrada estrecha de ella. Ambos se arquearon por la cercanía y el contacto directo de sus sexos, Harry no pudo evitar hablar.

-¡Por todos los cielos…esto es mejor que ganar la copa, mil veces mejor que un 10 en pociones y diez mil veces mejor si es contigo!- grito extasiado, lo que a ella se le grabaría en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Hermione se retorcía bajo Harry, quien ese espectáculo que ofrecía era demasiado sensual, para poder controlarse, aun no sabía cómo hacerlo y antes de perder oportunidad, comenzó a introducirse con ayuda de su mano.

-¡Oh, hay, duele! –se quejó Hermione oponiendo un poco de resistencia, entonces Harry comenzó a besarle el rostro, ella se agito de más, cosa que a cualquier chico inexperto asustaría, pero Harry aún asustado, no podía parar y además el la conocía mejor que nadie y si él que la conocía mejor que nadie le estaba causando un poco de dolor, ¿Qué seria con un tipo que no la conocía como él?, no, justifico, él no sería capaz de dejar que ella sufriera con otro. Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga y la quería demasiado para verla sufrir por otro idiota, así como Ron. Así que se le ocurrió besarla despacito en los labios, mientras apoyo su antebrazo más cerca de sus senos, con sus dedos acariciaba la mejillas rojas, viendo el doloroso momento en ella, y no es que el mismo no sintiera dolor siendo inexperto, pero Harry nunca temió por él, lo hizo por ella. Estaba siendo muy gentil sin saberlo a conciencia.

-Si… así… relájate, no lo hare si no quieres-murmuró el moreno al tiempo que su dureza era mayor y le producía cierta molestia, ella le miro y sintió un profundo latigazo en su corazón, le afirmo y él sonrió aún más, respiro profundo ella y dejo de arrancarle los vellitos de su brazo-Muy bien, así… entrare de a poco hasta que estés cómoda-susurró Harry.

Harry ya respiraba sin control al ver como avanzaba en esa humedad resbaladiza que ya había probado antes, sentir palpitarla con sus músculos dentro de esa cavidad rodeándolo era demasiado y empujo sin querer un tanto brusco, su mente decía…_calma_, pero sus hormonas decían…_duro_, y ganaron estas y empujo con fuerza entre la irrupción de la estrechez que se resistía pero que una vez lo hizo resbalo sin más.

-¡Mgh!... duele… Harry-musitó ella aun con los ojos cerrados y los dientes un poco apretados, por lo que él se disculpó entre besos en sus ojos, borrando unas lágrimas viajeras, se sintió culpable por dañarla, porque al verle ese rictus de dolor le angustio el corazón pero se excito aún más, su miembro que ya estaba más que dentro de ella pareció palpitar por sí solo, estaba dispuesto a enmendar su falla.

Harry la lleno de más besos, y de palabras tiernas, dulces, acariciando con nervios pero sutilmente sus muslos, esperando que ella se compusiera, preparándola un par de minutos más, su voz interior les decía _paren_, sus hormonas, _sigan_. Hermione sentía que le faltaba aire, agua y una buena pomada porque le dolió, y debió controlarse o Harry se pondría a llorar con ella. Pero su amigo, parecía tener el control y la supo calmar, hasta que pasó el dolor y ella misma se sintió la piel arder. Algo superior los impulsaba a seguir. Más que esas voces en ella y los prejuicios en él, que parecían nulos hace minutos. Se escuchó un jadeo cercano que pensaron ellos, alguno de los dos debió hacer.

-Harry- suspiro, y entonces el dejo de inquietarse por causarle daño y sonrió de nuevo…a que bien se escuchaba su nombre como murmullo en su amiga.

-Hay Herms…que lindo se escucha mi nombre en tus labios.

-¡Despacio!...ahhhgss

-Tranquila Herms…lo estoy haciendo con cuidado.

Las lentas embestidas irían aumentando de ritmo conforme ella se relajaba y se abría más, entonces Harry que ya tenía el brazo entumido pudo levantarse un poco situando su mano en la cadera de ella solo para no salirse por completo y comenzar la batalla de escucharla sollozar y aun no poder parar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, al hacer eso ella gimió fuerte y sonoro, parecía que eso le venía mejor. Así se quedara con el brazo tieso, escucharla de esa manera lo motivo. No tardaron en sucumbir a ese espasmo desconocido que los embriago, Hermione grito al sentir el semen de Harry correrse como cascada en su interior, sujetándose de su mano enlazada que él mismo busco, ella buscando sus labios húmedos, con las gotitas de sudor de este caer donde antes estaban sus lágrimas. Las paredes cimbraron junto con ellos y el armario les hizo juego con un largo gruñido.

Harry cayó exhausto sobre ella, sin sentir el brazo pero disfrutando la descarga eléctrica que pedía no lo abandonara, Ella estaba toda desmadejada , sorprendida, aturdida por la misma sensación, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a punto de salírseles. Hermione acaricio la melena humedecida, y él con sus dedos, de la mano sana, acariciaba su costado, su seno que después de rato beso antes de rodarse, sintiendo con deleite como su pene salía poco a poco de ella, sintiéndose muy importante, debió serlo para que ella le dejara convertirla en mujer, aun en un colchón polviento y con ese humo verde que comenzó a percibir.

El silencio los cobijo, no sabían ahora que decirse, él se giró a mirarla.

-¿Te lastime?

-Solo un poco.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Si…¿me perdonas tú?

-¿Porque?

-Por ponerme a llorar como tonta….

Entonces la jalo para abrazarla, comenzaba a tener mucho sueño, así como si no pudiera mantener los parpados abiertos.

-Harry

-Humm

-La pócima…se quemó… ¿no hueles eso?

-Pido una prorroga y ya está… ¿Te arrepientes?

-No se…supongo que no, es como si no hubiese podido parar.

-Yo tampoco- reía el chico-

-¿Tu tampoco qué?-pregunto ella sofocada -

-Yo tampoco podía parar- se sonrojaron y voltearon la cara a ver ese techo que parecía más interesante que mirarse rojos, sudorosos y con sendas marcas en cada uno-

-No diremos nada a nadie…no pasara de aquí.

-No… ¿Cómo se enterarían? ¿Te sientes diferente?-pregunto este con esa interrogativa, él creía sentirse distinto, ya nada sería igual.-sabes, yo…pues, que las caratoñas que haces son bien…bien… excitantes, si, esa es la palabra correcta… ¿Hermione?- se inclinó un poco, la vio suspirar quedamente, estaba dormida. Solo se le ocurrió aparecer una manta y taparlos. A los segundos el mismo roncaba a más no poder.

Fin del recuerdo…

Los dos aludidos trastabillamos al alejarnos del Pensadero, nos miramos y la vergüenza entre uno y otro estallo, comenzó a toser y Yo a negar fervientemente con la melena aun alborotada.

-¡No, no, no…esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!- dije desesperada, más al ver los ojos grises de pupilas dilatadas y con un aspecto un tanto preocupado y las mejillas encendidas de Luna que nos miraba boquiabierta casi me salgo corriendo si Harry no me detiene.

-¡No, yo…nooo…esto tu…yo…no, espérate y deja de dar vueltas que me pones nervioso Hermione!

-¡¿Ahora me gritas después…después…de eso?!

Escuchamos pasos y la voz de Severus retumbar, junto a la Profesora McGonagall y nos miramos sudorosos.

-¡Coge el recuerdo Harry- le apure- no pueden verlo…no pueden vernos…así!

Con mano temblorosa quería cogerlo, pero se le resbalaba, Draco fue quien lo tomaría.

-Hay que inútil eres Harry, quítate yo lo hago.

-¡Lo hago Yo…aléjate!- y la puerta se abrió cuando ambos estaban encaramados, cerrando el frasquito con su tapón plástico-

-Srita Granger, , Sr Malfoy y Srita Lovegood, debemos hablar muy seriamente con ustedes cuatro.

…continuara.


End file.
